


Unsuspecting Love

by Fro_Elsanna_zen



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Anna/Elsa Incest (Disney), Bedroom Sex, Big Sisters, Endgame Anna/Elsa (Disney), Eventual Anna/Elsa (Disney), Eventual Smut, Evil Hans (Disney), F/F, F/M, Hans Being Less of an Asshole (Disney), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Little Sisters, Mild Smut, Minor Elsa/Hans (Disney), My First Smut, POV Elsa (Disney), Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Swimming Pools, Water, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fro_Elsanna_zen/pseuds/Fro_Elsanna_zen
Summary: Elsa is very self-conscious, so when Anna, Hans, and her have a pool party, that did not go well. Although Elsa liked the outcome.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	Unsuspecting Love

Concealer, check. Her face was too pale and her freckles stood out.

Lipstick, check. Her lips were a too light shade of a pink.

Fake eyelashes, check. Her original eyelashes were too thin.

Eyebrow concealer, check. Her eyebrows were too thin and light.

A baggy hoodie, check. Her body was too skinny.

Baggy jeans, check. Her legs were too skinny.

And Elsa was done. Wearing a blue hoodie with a darker blue pants. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was good enough, so the smile fell. Elsa was going out with her sister, Anna, and boyfriend, Hans. They were just having a dinner together, and of course, that was Anna’s idea. However, Elsa begged Anna to go with them  since they were really close, so she did. She got her phone, wallet, and keys, walked out of her room, and turned left to meet Anna’s door. 

_ Knock, knock, knock, knock. _

“Anna, are you ready?” Elsa asked, opening the door to her room. “I’m almost done,” came the muffled voice of Anna. She then emerged out her closet, “So, what do you think?” Elsa looked at her clothes. 

She always wondered how Anna didn’t care about how she looked. She never wore makeup and she had a dress on showing how thin she was. The whole top part of her dress showed how skinny she was and ended at Anna’s thinnest point. Yet, she didn’t care about that at all. The bottom part just flowed down, ending at the top of her feet. She was wearing a beige colored dress with a small, darker colored jacket. Her hair was in what Anna called, “lazy braids,” but they were absolutely beautiful.

“Amazing,” Elsa answered simply. Anna smiled, picked up her bag, and yelled, “Let’s go!” She ran by her sister, but before she left, she grabbed Elsa’s hand. “Woah. Woah! Anna,” she chuckled. Finally dropping Elsa’s hand, she complained, “Come on…,” while putting matching heels on. Elsa just slipped on tennis shoes and left with Anna following not far behind.

Elsa started their pale blue SUV car with Anna in the passenger seat. They already knew the place, so they didn’t need any directions. During the whole trip, Anna played and sang along to songs in their favorite movies, Frozen and Frozen 2. The sisters loved the movie because the characters in Frozen had the same names as them and were sisters. 

They played songs from both movies. Anna didn’t memorize all of the songs, so when she didn’t know the lyrics, she just hummed along until it got to a part where she knew again. Although Elsa would never admit it, she memorized all of the songs. Thus, when Anna was playing the songs, Elsa just sang along in her head. 

After maybe four or five songs, they arrived there. The time was 5:56 and they were supposed to meet at six, so they got a table first. A few minutes later, Hans arrived. They talked a bit, ordered, then ate.

“Hey,” Anna suddenly said right after a few seconds of silence, letting everyone eat, “why don’t we have some sort of pool party tomorrow?” Elsa snapped back out of her thoughts, face a little strained, “Party?” “Yes,” Anna squealed, although in a whisper, so she wouldn’t be heard from everyone in the restaurant. Elsa’s face relaxed from the sudden outburst and told her sister, “I’m sorry, I’m confused.” “Well, I haven’t worked out all the details myself,” she added, “Well, obviously.” Anna explained, “It’ll be a pool party, so of course we need a pool,” she gasped, “How about Hans can come to our house to swim?” 

Hans answered, “Absolutely,” to that question. “Anna-,” Elsa started, but got cut off by her sister. “Oh, we can bring all 12 of your water guns with us,” Anna started planning, talking to Hans at that time. Elsa held her hand out and shook them a little, “What? No, no, no.” “Of course we can have an epic fight with those,” Anna and Hans exchanged grins. Elsa held her hands closer to Anna, “Wait, slow down.” “So it’s a plan!” Anna shouted, making everyone around them glare at her. “Oops,” she just replied sheepishly.

While Anna and Hans were talking more about the party, Elsa zoned out. A pool party meant no makeup and no baggy clothing. She was afraid of what Anna, even her sister never saw her that skinny, and Hans were going to say. Especially Hans, because Elsa knew that Anna was pretty understanding, she was just a little less thin than Elsa herself. However, Hans was sort of in the unpredictable side. She would just have to wait and see.

\-  𝚃𝙷𝙴 \-  𝙽𝙴𝚇𝚃 \-  𝙳𝙰𝚈 -

Elsa looked in her mirror. Not good. She wore a one piece to show as little of her skin as she can. However, the swimming suit still showed how skinny she was around her arms, legs, and her body. The swimsuit wasin pastel blue with white snowflakes decorating the edges. Her hair was in a low ponytail. After a few seconds of staring at her own reflection, Elsa decided to wear a hoodie to at least cover her arms and her body. She’d just take it off when it’s time to go and swim. She was ready for the pool, she hoped. 

Elsa took one last look at herself before turning back to her room’s door. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and stepped into the hallway.

_ Knock, knock, knock, knock. _

“Anna? Are you ready?” Elsa asked, opening the door. “Yep, hold on,” there was some shuffling, she was in her closet, so she was changing. “Hey, um,” Anna started voice still muffled, “can you tie the back of my bikini for me?” “Of course,” Elsa answered without hesitation, “May I come in?” There was a pause before Anna answered, “Yeah.” 

Elsa opened the closet door and saw that Anna had her back facing towards Elsa. Elsa quickly tied the two strings, making sure they’re tight. “‘Kay, I’m done now,” Elsa confirmed. Instead of feeling the strings to see if her sister was lying, like Elsa thought, Anna just turned to her.

Anna’s swimsuit was dark purple with white flowers spread all over. Her hair was in a double braid-back hairstyle. “Is this good?” Anna asked, looking up at Elsa. She put her hands on her sister’s shoulder and quickly dragged them across her arm to Anna’s hands, holding them, “Beautiful.” “Thank you!” Anna gave Elsa a quick hug, “Let’s see, Hans is supposed to arrive so-.”

_Ding-dong, ding, don_ g.

“And he’s here,” Anna stated, stretching out the word “and.” They both chuckled while walking to the door. “Hey! Hans!” Anna gave him a quick hug. Elsa smiled and greeted, “Hey babe,” and gave him peck on the lips.

“So,” he held out a bag, “who’s ready for some fun?” “Let’s go!” Anna yelled, running out to their back door. Hans and Elsa gave each other a knowing grin before following her. 

Although Elsa was smiling on the outside, she was very panicked on the inside. They would have to go in the pool very soon and Elsa’s stomach was churning. She took shaky breaths, albeit slowly, so it won’t be obvious.

After what seemed too short of a walk to Elsa, they were outside. Anna prepared everything, towels, sunscreen, you name it. “Uh, Hans? Did you put sunscreen on before you came?” Anna asked. He nodded, along with saying, “Of course.” “‘Kay, you do Elsa and she’ll do me,” Anna exclaimed, “Oh, and Elsa, you’ve gotta take off your hoodie.” 

Elsa nodded and went to a nearby table. With shaking hands, she took off her hoodie and set it gently at the table. Luckily, Anna was too busy talking to Hans to notice Elsa slightly trembling. If she did, Anna’d’ve pushed Elsa to tell her what’s wrong. Elsa took a few deep breaths, each one a bit less shaky than the last. Finally, Elsa went to join her sister and her boyfriend.

They didn’t say anything, so that’s a good sign. “Here you go,” Anna smiled, handing her sister the sunscreen bottle. Elsa gave a weak smile in response, squeezed enough out, then handed it to Hans. When they were done, they sat in the shade and just talked.

After somewhere around 15 to 30 minutes, Anna urged them to go in the pool. Elsa got even more nervous again because the water was clear and her sister and Hans can see her easier. However, she had to agree because Hans did too. Elsa tried to look at normal as possible, and she most likely succeeded because the others didn’t act any different either. 

Her back straight, but not ramrod straight. Hands swinging besides her, but not too much. Head looking at who’s talking, although not turning rapidly. Feet walking at a normal pace. This seemed like an easy task, but with Elsa as nervous as this, the task seemed impossible.

They got in the pool with everyone carrying some of Hans’s water guns. At the edge of the sisters’ free form pool, they laid the guns out. They’d play this game similar to rock, papers, scissors, but instead of those three options, its either having your palm facing up or down. Whoever’s different would choose whichever water gun they wanted. 

Anna won the first round.

Hans won the second round.

Hans won the third round.

Elsa won the fourth round.

Anna won the fifth round.

Anna won the sixth round.

Hans won the seventh round.

Elsa won the eight round.

Elsa won the ninth round.

Elsa won the tenth round.

Since Elsa has four water guns, Hans and Anna played a round of rock, papers, scissors to see who gets the final one out of the two left. Anna had won that round.

For about ten minutes, they were just fighting. However, Elsa noticed Hans was looking down more often. Self-conscious, Elsa spoke up, “Hey, I’m getting a bit tired, I’ll just take a quick break. You guys can keep playing.” Anna gave her a concerned look, so Elsa put on the best smile she could muster. Luckily, Anna fell for it because she let her go.

Elsa swam to the stairs of the pool. She sat there, pulling her knees up, so her feet were on that stair too. Then, she hugged her knees while watching her sister and boyfriend play together with unshed tears. They were too busy to see Elsa shaking. Hopefully, he was looking at something else that was below them. However, Elsa just sees what she wants to see, so that would be Hans looking at her body. 

Elsa was lost in thought for a few minutes before she heard Hans say, “I’m going to check on Elsa.” The next thing she knew, Hans was right in front of her. “Hey, you look pale, are you okay?” he asked innocently. However, that just made Elsa sink her head into her knees and let the tears fall. Hans went to sit next to his girlfriend, “Hey, sorry, but what did I say?” “Y-you,” Elsa started, “said I w-was p-pale.” Hans was taken aback for a second when he argued, “I was just listing a fact, yeesh. If you’re gonna be that sensitive, we’re over.”

With that, Hans swam back to Anna. He was having fun with his ex’s sister. Suddenly, Elsa saw Hans’s real purpose. He was playing her, now he wants to play Anna. Helpless, Elsa sunk her head deep into her knees and sobbed, albeit quietly, so no one would notice.

However, of course Anna did. After a few minutes since Hans came back. She looked towards Elsa and saw her in one of her  weakest states. “I think we would need to call this off for today,” she told Hans, “look at Elsa.” He turned his head and just replied with, “Oh. Right. I’ll go then.” They both swam towards Elsa, but Hans went up the stairs while Anna went to her sister.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Anna asked softly. “I- I- he- he-,” she shook her head, “I’ll tell you later.” “Okay,” Anna exhaled, “can you walk?” She nodded weakly, so they went up the stairs, however, Elsa was partly leaning on her sister the whole time. 

They wore their flip flops and Anna went to grab a towel. Elsa mumbled, “The cold never bothered me,” but Anna wasn’t buying it. Instead, she got one towel and wrapped it around both of them. Anna looked to Hans, “Can you stay here real quick?” He was busy collecting his water guns, so he just replied with, “Yeah.” 

Anna led her sister to her room. They sat across each other on Anna’s bed, crossed legs. “Now, may you please tell me what’s wrong?” she asks. “First off,” Elsa took a few deep breaths, “H-Hans and I broke up.” Elsa looked up to see her sister’s reaction, but she was just staring intently at her, so Elsa kept going, “I figured out he was p-playing me…, then now he wants to play you….” With no reaction, Anna asked, “Then why’d you have a ‘break,’ even though you obviously weren’t tired?” “I-,” Elsa sighed, “You’re gonna hate me for this. I left because… because….” Elsa shook her head. “Because I was self-conscious,” she blurted out. 

Anna put her hands on Elsa’s cheeks and wiped her tears with her thumbs, “Oh Elsa, you’re beautiful the way you are.” And for the first time in her life, Elsa believed it, just because those words came from Anna, her sister. 

However, she was still concerned, “B-But, what about Hans? He’s trying to play you….” “Ah, don’t worry ‘bout that old scumbag,” Anna comforted in her usual tone now, “I already like a special someone.” She smiled, so Elsa smiled back. “May you please tell me who this person is?” Elsa asked, still happy because of Anna. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Anna’s smile dropped, “However, she is pure beauty.” There was a pause. “Y’know what? I should go get Hans and show him the door,” Anna said awkwardly, leaving without waiting for Elsa to say anything.

This got her to think. What personalities does she actually want from her partner? Maybe someone who could give her compliments that she could believe, like Anna. Someone who’d protect her no matter the cost. Someone who could be really sweet, but really fearless when it comes to war, verbal or not. Someone who’d keep fighting, even though they know they’ll lose. 

Elsa thought about if she knew someone with those personalities. After thinking for a bit, it was Anna. Her own _sister_. Suddenly, the room was so different, yet the same exact thing. Anna’s smell was  everywhere . Heat instantly came up on Elsa’s face. Why did she have to know now? While she was in  _ Anna’s _ room. When Anna could come any  _ second _ .

Before she knew it, heat pooled in between her legs too. To calm herself down, she tentatively moved her left hand down. She moved the thin strap covering her folds and stuck a shaking finger in. It was easy because she was already wet. She groaned in pleasure and grabbed a handful of Anna’s blanket to smell her pleasant odor. She put it in her face while pumping her finger in and out. 

“I’m here, y’know?” Anna suddenly asked after a minute. “I- I,” Elsa pulled her finger out and dropped Anna’s blanket. Unshed tears quickly fell down. She then covered her folds again and sat up, “I don’t- I mean- I-… I’m sorry.” Her voice grew quieter as she went on in that sentence. “I shouldn’t be doing this,” she whispered, “you’re my sister… and you also love someone, not to mention you’re my sister.”

“Hey, hey,” Anna whispered, getting on the bed with Elsa, “This person I was talking about is  you .” “I know, I- wait, what?” Elsa turned to look at her sister with puffy eyes. Instead of saying something, Anna just put her right hand on Elsa’s cheek and stroked it with her thumb. She then leaned in and kissed her. Her sister. Her lover. Elsa was reluctant at first, but ended up kissing Anna back.

Elsa put her hands on Anna’s nape and pushed forward. They fell down, with Anna under Elsa. She pulled the strings that were sticking out, causing Anna’s bikini to fall off. However, Anna stumbled with her sister’s. “You shouldn’t’ve worn a one-piece, y’know?” Anna grumbled. Elsa ignored her comment and asked instead, “You do know this is illegal, right?” while taking off her own swimsuit. 

Anna whispered furiously, “I don’t care,” and slammed her mouth back on Elsa’s. “Mmm,” was all Elsa could muster. Anna stuck her finger inside Elsa before she could do anything. Elsa threw her head back and yelled, “Ah!” Taking advantage of Elsa being distracted, Anna flipped them, so that she was on the top. Elsa grumbled in response, but got cut off when Anna started pumping her finger in.

Without any warning, Anna stuck in a second finger, rubbing Elsa’s clit with her thumb too. She groaned in response, “Ah, Anna…,” and shut her eyes tightly. What came after was desperate whimpers. 

When Anna hit a sweet spot Elsa groaned loudly in pleasure. With that, Anna gained even  more  confidence and pumped even faster. “Anna, I-,” a whimper, “I’m-.” Elsa couldn’t get the words out, so she just gave up.

Anna went faster. And faster. And faster. She curled her fingers and Elsa  finally came. Liquid came out. Lots of liquid. There were  so much. With that, Elsa collapsed. She breathed heavily. “I-, Anna, I- I love you,” Elsa took uneven breaths. She still could form a weak smile though. Anna licked once on Elsa’s  very wet folds before replying sweetly, “Love you too.” She then crawled up and curled to rest next to Elsa, who was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fan fiction, so I do think I did not do well. I think this has too little details and dialogue? Please tell me what is wrong, how should I fix it, and some tips. You can be as mean as you want, I, ah, I understand because I know this sucks. Anyways, I hope you have a good day/noon/night!


End file.
